


编号94722

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 7月#于无声处#联文人类新×精灵翰，有89内容提及
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 2





	编号94722

1.

事到如今，只能是后悔，非常后悔。

618某宝做活动，黄嘉新同学攒够了钱，终于买了一只属于他的精灵。

精灵是市面上最近开始流行起来的宠物，说是精灵，其实是在人间流连的妖怪，跟人类建立平等的交易关系，卖给人类做宠物，挣点零花钱。它们大多温良无害，并且有很厉害又实用的技能。

比如黄嘉新有个朋友叫何昶希，也有一只精灵，是一头可爱的粉红小猪，技能是拥有怪力，扛真果粒和桶装水就像拿纸杯一样轻松。

并且这只叫陈宥维的精灵还会飞，黄嘉新经常能在窗外看到何昶希骑着一头猪跟他打招呼，他家住11楼，每次都被吓到。

小猪化成人形也很帅，能帮何昶希提购物袋，还能给何昶希当靠垫，有时还可以假装是何昶希的男朋友帮他挡烂桃花，黄嘉新每天都会露出“好羡慕啊cnmd”的表情。

于是黄嘉新精挑细选，在618零点凭借二十五年单身的手速，抢到了一款打折力度十分大的精灵。

为了欢迎精灵，黄嘉新还特地买了个小蛋糕庆祝，拆快递的时候看到精灵的编号：94722，欢呼雀跃了好一会。因为他听何昶希说编号越小精灵越厉害，何昶希的小猪的编号是980707都已经那么好了，那他这个精灵一定特别厉害。

他的精灵被装在一个红色的印着字母U的精灵盒里，黄嘉新左右翻找没找到资料卡——一般来说购买精灵都会有附带的资料卡，写着精灵的名字生日喜好技能之类的，方便人类和它们交流沟通。

不过黄嘉新一心沉浸在拥有精灵的喜悦之中，没有这些倒也无所谓。

黄嘉新打开精灵盒，等了好一会没见有什么动静，黄嘉新疑惑地伸出手戳了戳精灵的背：“喂……”

因为是活动款，在价钱上已经非常优惠了，所以并不能挑选精灵的种类。因此黄嘉新并不知道自己的精灵是什么品种的生物，这会看到毛茸茸的皮毛，猜想应该是猫或者狗一类的。

只见一只小短腿的柴犬跳出了盒子，扑哧扑哧地往前跑了两步，然后踩到了黄嘉新放在地上的那块蛋糕，摔了个四脚朝天。

黄嘉新：“……”

柴犬扑腾了半天小短腿，愣是没翻过身，黄嘉新无奈地走过去把还在企图以一己之力翻身的柴犬扶正，柴犬亲昵地蹭着他的腿表示感谢：“哎呀哎呀不好意思，睡太久了腿睡麻了……谢谢谢谢，你真是个好人！”

刚说完柴犬就退开了一点，迫不及待地变成了人形，头发和鼻尖上都还有残留的奶油。

“主人你好，我叫李汶翰，是一只柴犬！你也可以叫我旺旺！”

黄嘉新打量了一下他，满意地点点头。虽然看起来傻气兮兮的，但至少长得帅，身材也不错。

……但是为什么不穿衣服啊啊啊啊啊？？？甚至连内裤都不穿！

黄嘉新背过身，有点脸红：“你你你你怎么不穿衣服……”

“啊我忘了，我都是裸睡的。”柴犬挠挠头，很不理解的样子，“大家都是男人，有什么好害羞的。——噢不对，你是男人，我是男妖……男精灵。”

黄嘉新：“蓝精灵？”

李汶翰：“男精灵。”

黄嘉新：“蓝精灵？”

李汶翰：“男精灵！”

“蓝精灵？”黄嘉新试探着道，“在那山的那边海的那边有一群蓝精灵？”

李汶翰放弃挣扎了：“我是男狗，男狗行了吧？”

“行行行。”黄嘉新一转身，发现李汶翰还是光着，又捂住眼睛，“你快点给我把衣服穿上，过一会扫黄的该来了。”

“你怎么这么迂腐啊，都什么年代了，我裸一下怎么了，大夏天的热死我了。”李汶翰嘟囔道，“好吧，我这就把衣服变出来给你看，看着啊。”

一听到李汶翰说要变出衣服，黄嘉新眼睛也不捂了，期待地搓手手。毕竟他只见过魔术师大变活人，还没见过精灵大变活衣。

然而李汶翰变了一会，除了空气变得更尴尬了之外，什么也没变出来。

李汶翰跟黄嘉新大眼瞪小眼了足足五秒后，不好意思地低下头：“对不起，我好像忘记把衣服带过来了。”

黄嘉新：“……”

最后黄嘉新找了套自己的衣服给李汶翰套上，李汶翰对着他的内裤啧啧称奇：“这个粉色的小熊内裤挺可爱的，很适合你。”

黄嘉新：“……少废话快点穿。”

穿好了衣服，李汶翰就开始急切地给黄嘉新展示自己的技能：“主人你看，我会关闭鼻孔噢！”

李汶翰用力地缩住鼻子，像个推销员一样热情地介绍道：“关闭鼻孔的好处有很多的哦，既可以防水又可以抗寒，还能吃苦！”

黄嘉新：“……”

小柴犬得意道：“怎么样，厉害吧？”

黄嘉新心累得很：“……知道了，还有呢？”

李汶翰理直气壮：“没有了。”

黄嘉新：？

黄嘉新心平气和：“你没有其他技能了吗？”

李汶翰心虚地说：“没了呀……”

黄嘉新耐心地问：“你会不会飞？”

李汶翰小声道：“不会……”

黄嘉新又想到以前看到过的其他精灵的技能：“那你会不会隐身或者穿墙？”

李汶翰的声音更小了：“也不会……”

黄嘉新：“那你会什么？”

李汶翰：“我会关闭鼻孔呀！”

黄嘉新：“……”

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新深吸一口气掏出手机，强迫自己冷静下来，点开他购买精灵的那家店的客服窗口。

【系统提示：客服深深为您服务。】

黄嘉新：你们怎么回事？为什么我买的精灵什么技能都没有？

客服：亲，您把订单发给我看看，我们这边给您查一下

黄嘉新：[截图]

客服：亲，您购买的这只精灵是柴犬怪，并不是没有技能的哦，它的技能是会关闭鼻孔哦~

黄嘉新：这也能叫技能？？？

客服：亲，您不觉得这个技能特别牛逼吗？

黄嘉新：……

黄嘉新：我要退货

客服：亲，51块钱只能买到这种最初级的精灵哦，我们这边是没有七天无理由退货的呢[可爱]

黄嘉新：你们这是在欺骗消费者！

客服：亲，您没钱也不能迁怒于我们呀，造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿

黄嘉新：信不信我投诉你们！

客服：亲，我们这边的建议是穷逼不配养精灵呢~[可爱][可爱][可爱]

黄嘉新大怒：？你这是什么态度？叫你们老板来

客服：亲，我就是老板哦

黄嘉新：？？？

客服：亲，没什么其他事的话我先下了[可爱]

黄嘉新愤怒地发：你们做不做生意了，我要给差评，差评！

客服已读不回。

无良卖家！伤天害理！连穷逼的钱都要骗，你们到底有没有心啊！

黄嘉新正要去某宝投诉，一转头，柴犬无辜地睁圆了眼睛看着他：“主人，我饿了。”

黄嘉新本来想饿着这只让他大失所望的柴犬，但是看到李汶翰可怜巴巴的眼神就又心软了，只能给他做饭。

李汶翰开心地变回柴犬，继续欢快地蹭着黄嘉新的腿：“谢谢你！你真好！我想吃牛肉面，要加两个蛋，放很多香菜！”

黄嘉新冷酷地拿出一包K师傅：“方便面，更好的没有了。”

等水开的时候黄嘉新又想到何昶希都是他的精灵给他做饭，不禁悲从心中来，给何昶希发微信：“你那只精灵买来多少钱啊？”

何昶希回：“八千九。”

黄嘉新：“……打扰了。”

2.

买都买了，又不能退货，凑合着过呗，还能把精灵丢了不养咋地。

何昶希在听完黄嘉新声泪俱下的“最失败的购物经历，堪称年度最悲伤新闻TOP1”的描述后，如是安慰。

黄嘉新真诚发问：“不可以吗？真的不可以把他丢了吗？”

在一旁听到黄嘉新跟何昶希视频全程的李汶翰：“？？？黄嘉新你买了我就要对我负责！不然我要去精灵保护协会告你说你虐待我！渣男！”

听听，黄嘉新——一个星期前还亲热地叫人家主人，今天知道了人家的名字，就喊我大名……到底他是精灵我是精灵？

黄嘉新挂了视频，惆怅地捧着脸，看着埋头奋力吃饭的李汶翰，沉痛地说：“你还没吃饱吗？这已经是第三碗饭了。”

李汶翰从碗里抬起头，十分忿忿不平：“才第三碗！”

黄嘉新拿起那个比他脸还大的碗，微笑道：“这一碗是我平时吃三碗的量。”

李汶翰：“……”

这个碗还是黄嘉新斥巨资特地给李汶翰买的，黄嘉新想来想去想不通，怎么会有这么废的精灵，除了会关闭鼻孔没什么其他技能，吃得还特别多，他都快被李汶翰吃穷了。

怪不得柴犬形态的时候那么肥，吃这么多活该变得肥。黄嘉新越想越不对劲，不是，柴犬形态那么肥，圆得像颗球，怎么变成人身材就那么好，还有胸肌和腹肌。

黄嘉新一动不动地盯着李汶翰的胸看，李汶翰停下了吃饭的动作，原本拿着筷子的手移到了胸前，瑟瑟发抖：“你想干什么？黄嘉新我告诉你我是一只有尊严的精灵，不是那种为了生存就随随便便的精灵！”

黄嘉新懒得解释，随即切换话题：“你是不是变成柴犬比较省钱？我给你买狗粮就行了。”

“柴犬形态我一天要吃六顿的。”李汶翰语带骄傲地说，“而且我只吃优奈牌的皇家狗粮，一包单价406。”

李汶翰想了想，又补充了一句：“美元。”

黄嘉新：“……”

你只是一只狗，凭什么这么娇贵！我都没吃过这么贵的狗粮！……不对，我为什么要吃狗粮，我不是我没有，我没吃过狗粮。

15分钟后，李汶翰终于吃饱了，自觉地去洗碗。黄嘉新看他哼着歌屁颠屁颠地跑去洗碗池，还露出了一小节尾巴，十分无语。

不过柴犬的尾巴一摇一晃的真的非常可爱，黄嘉新看了一会还是忍不住上手揪了一下。

李汶翰大惊失色，立即双手捂住自己的屁股：“你干什么！”

随着他的松手，那口巨大的碗直直地摔了下去，发出清脆的声响。

黄嘉新：“……一个碗三十块，记得赔钱，我的支付宝账号是19980714722。”

李汶翰后退一大步，警惕又气愤地看着黄嘉新：“你吃我豆腐还要我倒贴你钱！有没有天理了！”

说来也是黄嘉新理亏，这会认错也很积极：“好咯我错了，是我不对。这样，明天我带你去同学会？”

他和何昶希视频也是说这件事。何昶希和他是大学同学兼多年好友，住得又近，早就相约了要一起去参加同学会。今天黄嘉新问何昶希明天是不是开车去，能不能让他搭个顺风车。

何昶希把怀里的小猪抱起来凑到镜头前：“懒得开车了，我打算让宥维带我飞过去。要不我让他也背你吧，我们一起过去。”

小猪瞅了一眼黄嘉新，又扭头埋进何昶希怀里，道：“我有洁癖，不想背他。”

黄嘉新：“……”怎么我看起来很脏吗？？？

气氛顿时变得有点尴尬，何昶希打圆场说你不是买了精灵吗让他背你飞呀，这才有了开始的对话。

自从李汶翰听说了同学会的事后就一直吵着要去，黄嘉新太明白他那帮同学的尿性了，如果带了精灵一定要被他们起哄要求表演技能，他可不想在那么多同学面前让李汶翰展示关闭鼻孔这个毫无用处的技能，就没同意，小柴犬为此还不开心了好久。

果然李汶翰一听到“同学会”就立刻欢呼了一声，尾巴翘得更高了，美滋滋地把碗的碎片拾掇了起来扔到垃圾桶里，然后拿出手机点开微信给黄嘉新转了三十块钱。

时代在发展，科技在进步，妖怪们也与时俱进，学会了使用电子产品。李汶翰第一天就加了黄嘉新的微信。

黄嘉新看着手机里的转账提醒，好奇地问：“你哪来的钱？”

“我自己赚的呀。”李汶翰收起手机给他科普，“我们又不是免费当人类宠物的，商家要和我们分钱的。我是收了百分之十的钱当工资，我售出一次能赚好多钱呢。”

可是我花了51块就把你买到了，百分之十也才5块1，三十块要把你卖六次呢……黄嘉新忍了忍，没把这残忍的真相告诉李汶翰。

太惨了，太惨了，太惨了。现在妖怪谋生这么不容易，给人类当宠物，拿着微薄的工资，还没什么有用的技能。万一被什么不怀好意的人类欺负了怎么办？那岂不是打都打不过？

从前黄嘉新对李汶翰颇为嫌弃，因为李汶翰整天嚷嚷着要去泰国切榴莲，动不动就喊“萨瓦迪卡”“卡蹦卡”“刷你的卡”。

但是现在黄嘉新只满怀怜爱，看着坐在沙发上看沙雕视频看得不亦乐乎的李汶翰流露出父亲般慈祥又心疼的目光。

李汶翰：？

李汶翰弱小可怜无助地再次抱住了胸：“里要干森么，瓦尊滴素有尊严滴精宁！”

鉴于他的口音实在太奇怪，还经常操着东北口音大喊“必须的必”，黄嘉新终于忍不住查户口：“你到底是哪个地方产的狗？东北滴大兄弟？还是泰国的国际友人？……国际友狗。”

李汶翰：“瓦素杭州银！”

黄嘉新：？

3.

第二天李汶翰费尽心思好好打扮了一番，时间差不多了便兴高采烈地跟着黄嘉新就要出门。

黄嘉新打量着他身上的花衬衫和大裤衩：“你哪里来的衣服？”

李汶翰兴冲冲地挺了挺胸：“上网买的呀。怎么样，好不好看？”

黄嘉新看着他脚上踩的一双人字拖，心情一言难尽：“……你这穿的什么？”

李汶翰兴奋地转了个圈，前后左右全方位地给黄嘉新展示这一身他非常满意的搭配：“泰国度假装！萨瓦迪卡，欢迎大家，欢迎大家来到我们美丽的泰国！这里东西很好吃，人长得好看，小哥哥比小姐姐还要漂亮！”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新抽了抽嘴角，第不知道多少次发出质疑：“你真的是杭州人？……杭州狗？”

李汶翰双手握拳举起，粗声道：“必须的必！”

黄嘉新：“……好了快走吧。”

同学会的地点在本市一家比较知名的酒店，在大堂黄嘉新刚好和何昶希遇上了。

已经化成人形的陈宥维跟在何昶希身旁，打扮得衣冠楚楚，一身得体熨帖的小西装配一条绣暗纹的灰色领带，还喷了淡淡的香水。一对比，黄嘉新身旁花衬衫大裤衩人字拖的李汶翰显得异常奇怪。

精灵们对彼此有着格外敏锐的感知度，因此李汶翰一见到陈宥维就非常激动，拉着陈宥维的手热泪盈眶：“呜呜呜呜呜同类啊！老乡啊！”

黄嘉新：“……同什么类，你是狗他是猪。”

何昶希：“虽然你说的也没错，但怎么听怎么像骂人的。”

黄嘉新：“他俩又不是人。”

陈宥维露出和善的微笑：“你好。”

李汶翰却很愤慨：“兄弟，你听我一句劝，人类根本不是什么好东西，他！”说着指向黄嘉新，咬牙切齿，“他天天骂我是猪吃这么多，我才只吃了五分饱啊！我已经买好了去泰国的机票了，事不宜迟，我们一起跑吧——”

本体是猪妖的陈宥维：“……”

陈宥维说：“我主人对我挺好的，我没必要跑。”

李汶翰难以置信他的精灵同伴如此天真，痛心疾首地劝说陈宥维：“你不要被人类的花言巧语给骗了！你就不怕他把你给吃了？黄嘉新昨天还说要把我炖了吃狗肉！You see you see多残忍啊，我真的要跑了，狗命要紧！”

生怕陈宥维以为他搞歧视，李汶翰又急忙加了一句：“猪命也很要紧！”

陈宥维认真解释：“不是，我主人真的对我挺好的，从来不跟我说这种话，特别关心我，给我买好多好看的衣服，也不嫌弃我吃五碗饭。”

最后他总结道：“可能是因为我主人比较有钱吧。”

李汶翰转头看向何昶希，语气真挚，眼神恳切：“先生您好，请问您还缺精灵吗？”

陈宥维又问：“而且你为什么要买机票，我们是妖怪啊，直接飞不就行了？”

李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰：“我不会飞。”

陈宥维：“那瞬间转移也可以呀，这两种方式你总会一样吧？”

李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰：“我觉得今天天气挺好的，你觉得呢？”

何昶希适时插话：“今天下雨。”

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新冷笑道：“呵呵，机票都买了？昶希，你想不想吃狗肉？”

李汶翰吓得后退好几步，颤颤巍巍道：“你威胁我！你恐吓我！你违反精灵保护法！黄嘉新你要坐牢的！”

何昶希问：“精灵保护法是什么？我从来没听说过这个法诶。”

“精灵保护法是著名学者柴可夫斯基编著的，”李汶翰像模像样地说得头头是道，“专门针对黄嘉新这种不良恶劣的人类。”

何昶希更迷惑了：“柴可夫斯基又是谁？”

“他自己。”黄嘉新说，“柴可夫斯基，柴犬的柴。”

何昶希：“……”

4.

“好！再来一个！”

黄嘉新无语地看着李汶翰疯狂鼓掌欢呼，把头又低下了一点。

我不是，我没有，我不认识这只柴犬，他不是我的精灵，我也不是他的主人，我们的关系仅限于刚好名字都是三个字而已。

不出黄嘉新所料，酒足饭饱后他的同学们果然开始怂恿带了精灵的同学展示技能。

他们班一共三十个人，养了精灵的很多，带精灵来参加同学会的却只有五个——其中两个还是他和何昶希。

前面两位精灵分别展示了隐身和穿墙，第三位精灵会吞火，李汶翰正在为他鼓掌。

轮到陈宥维展示的时候，黄嘉新凑近李汶翰，压低声音说：“你肚子疼不疼？”

“不疼啊。”李汶翰莫名其妙，推推挡在他面前的黄嘉新，“黄嘉新你让开，挡着我看陈宥维了。他说他力气特别大，能一口气把桌子给扛起来。”

“你该肚子疼了。”黄嘉新努力给他使眼色，“并且我作为你善良体贴的主人，要带你去医院。”

可惜李汶翰接收不到他的信号，李汶翰头顶巨大问号：“且不说我到底为什么要肚子疼，就是善良体贴这四个字跟你也沾不上边啊？”

陈宥维已经在举桌子了，他轻轻松松地就把桌子给抬了起来，并且桌子上的饭菜还一点没有歪斜滑落，李汶翰很给面子地为他捧场，气势磅礴地大喊道：“陈宥维牛逼！”

被他吓得手一抖差点摔桌子的陈宥维：“……”

黄嘉新一咬牙：“你真的要展示技能？”

“昂。”李汶翰冲他眨眨眼，“你放心好了，我可厉害了。”

算了算了，不就是被全班同学嘲笑吗，没什么大不了了，晚上回去炖狗肉当夜宵吃。黄嘉新自我安慰道。

李汶翰站起来走到包厢中间，清了清嗓子：“大家好，我是黄嘉新的精灵李汶翰。我没什么特别厉害的技能，就给大家表演一个隔空取物吧。”

黄嘉新：？？？你不是只会关闭鼻孔吗？？

只见李汶翰伸出手，然后一个黑色的钱包就飞进了他的手中，李汶翰稳稳当当地握住那个钱包，冲黄嘉新一挑眉，歪头勾起嘴角笑了笑。

嗯？这只柴犬笑起来还挺好看的？黄嘉新愣愣地看着李汶翰，那个灿烂迷人的笑越看越好看，连带着他身上的花衬衫都变得格外赏心悦目。

……等下，我的钱包呢？

黄嘉新再仔细一看，李汶翰手中拿的那个黑色钱包怎么这么眼熟——这不就是他的钱包？

整个包厢都沸腾了，隔空取物算是比较高级的技能了，大家都在七嘴八舌地讨论，也不忘为李汶翰鼓掌喝彩，李汶翰得意地点点头：“低调低调。”

跟黄嘉新坐同一桌的一位同学赞叹道：“黄嘉新你这只精灵很不错啊，应该挺贵的吧？”

黄嘉新：“……”

是挺贵的，51块，够贵了吧？

而李汶翰则双眼放光地打开黄嘉新的钱包：“wow黄嘉新你很有钱嘛，这年头钱包里有现金的人不多了。”

如果黄嘉新没记错的话，他钱包里的现金好像只有五块钱。

眼看黄嘉新咬牙切齿，李汶翰在黄嘉新杀上来之前赶紧说：“我还会静止时间喔。”

说着李汶翰闭上眼，低声快速念了句咒语，再睁眼时，所有人都一动不动，或夹菜或交谈的动作全都停滞，眼睛也不眨一下，连正在被倾倒进杯中的啤酒液体都变成了固体形态被固定在空中。

只有李汶翰来去自如地穿梭在包厢里，把钱包塞进黄嘉新的胸前，顺便顺走了黄嘉新碗里的最后一块红烧肉。

然后他不知道从哪里拿出一支黑色记号笔，在黄嘉新的额头上写了一个大大的“傻”字，写完觉得还不够解气，又在黄嘉新的脸颊上画了一只歪歪扭扭的狗。

不能动只能任由他摆布的黄嘉新：“……”

李汶翰幼稚地报复完，满意地拍拍手，走到包厢门口念咒语解除时间静止，然后飞快地跑掉了。

废话，不跑等着黄嘉新追杀他吗？

虽然时间静止了，但记忆依旧会被保留，因此时间一恢复正常，全场都爆发出了震撼的惊呼：

“卧槽，黄嘉新你哪里买的精灵这么牛逼！”

“这种精灵编号至少都是四位数吧，价钱也不低啊？你小子发达了？”

“我上次看到的会静止时间的精灵卖五十万……”

“这种级别的精灵就算有钱也不一定能买得到啊！”

就连何昶希也颇为惊讶：“黄嘉新，你不是说他只会关闭鼻孔吗？”

黄嘉新自己也还处在震惊之中，没想到这只看起来很不靠谱的柴犬居然这么厉害，面对众多同学的询问他也解释不了，只能拿出手机再次点开他购买精灵的那家店的客服窗口。

【系统提示：客服深深为您服务。】

客服：怎么又是你啊？

黄嘉新：……我还想问怎么又是你呢，你们这个店是只有你这一个客服吗？

客服：对啊

黄嘉新：……

客服：有屁快放，老子还要打游戏

黄嘉新：你确定我上次买的那个精灵只是一只普通柴犬？技能是会关闭鼻孔？

客服：不然呢？

黄嘉新：可是他还会隔空取物和静止时间

客服：……

黄嘉新：他到底是什么来头啊？你们别不是拐卖高级精灵低价出售吧？

客服不回复了，黄嘉新还要再质问几句，旁边的何昶希递过来一张纸巾，好心提醒他：“你脸上……”

黄嘉新不解地打开手机前置摄像头一看，他的额头上被李汶翰用黑色记号笔写了一个巨大的“傻”字，脸颊上也画着一只丑陋的狗，唇边还画了一圈胡须，整张脸被涂鸦得不成样子。

黄嘉新：“……”李汶翰你给我等着！

顶着个大花脸太不像样，黄嘉新暂时放下和李汶翰的“血海深仇”，先去厕所想要清洗一下。

走到一半黄嘉新终于收到那个叫“深深”的客服的回复：没想到李汶翰这么快就自爆了，阿弥陀佛，你自求多福吧。

黄嘉新：？？？？？

客服又是已读不回。

黄嘉新左看右看这句“自求多福”，拿手机的手微微颤抖。

下一秒，他的仇人……哦不，仇狗出现在了眼前。

他们在男厕所门口狭路相逢了。

李汶翰正在欢乐斗地主的牌桌上驰骋沙场，一见到黄嘉新，手一抖把仅剩的炸弹拆开打了：“……”

这一把输掉了许多欢乐豆，气得李汶翰直接掏出手机来对着黄嘉新一顿猛拍。

“我要把你的照片po到精灵论坛上去，让大家都看看你这个男人丑恶的面孔！”李汶翰一边打字一边痛心道，“5115啊，整整5115颗豆啊！人类的悲欢并不相同，你这个人也并不能感同我这只狗的身受……”

黄嘉新不理会他的插科打诨，虽然被客服那句“自求多福”搞得心里略有惊惧，但还是强装镇定：“你老实告诉我，你到底是谁？”

李汶翰收起了玩笑的表情，正色道：“我是柴犬界第一花美男，杭州柴犬游泳队队长，三届妖怪狗刨大赛冠军得主，高冷肌肉型男，李汶翰呀。”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新想到李汶翰之前说陈宥维是他同类，又想到李汶翰吃得这么多，便问：“你不会真的是猪吧？”

李汶翰出离愤怒了：“你怎么骂人呢？你才是猪！你全家都是猪！”

刚好来上厕所的陈宥维：“……”

5.

黄嘉新问了半天问不出什么来，李汶翰一会说自己是当红妖怪男团摇团的队长，一会又说自己是横渡过钱塘江的明星柴犬游泳运动员，黄嘉新被他几十种身份职业叨叨逼得烦，也就打消了再去追究他真实身份的心思。

同学会也到了尾声，大家陆陆续续地散了，跟何昶希和陈宥维告别的时候，李汶翰依依不舍冲陈宥维挥手：“小帅哥，下次再一起玩啊。你跟我们摇团的那个陈帅宏长得好像啊，有机会介绍你们认识！”

黄嘉新看他跟陈宥维如此亲近，莫名有些不爽：“你怎么对他这么热情？”

“因为他长得帅啊。”李汶翰毫不犹豫地说，“帅哥谁不爱。”

“我长得不帅吗？”黄嘉新下意识就说，“你怎么不爱我。”

说完就觉得这话太不要脸，还有点奇怪又暧昧的意味，正要解释几句，没想到李汶翰极其自然地接上话：“谁说我不爱你了，我爱死你了。”

黄嘉新的眼皮跳了一下，昏黄的路灯下李汶翰似乎在浅浅地笑，眼睛亮晶晶的像初雪融化，他的心跳也似乎不受控制地漏了一拍。

李汶翰接着说：“所以今晚夜宵可以吃牛肉面吗？加两个蛋放很多香菜的那种！”

黄嘉新：“……”

刚才那一瞬间的心动一定是错觉。

黄嘉新拿出手机点开打车软件，被李汶翰快一步拦下：“你怎么又打车，多不环保啊。”

黄嘉新：“……不然我们走回去吗？”

李汶翰跃跃欲试，难掩振奋之情：“你想不想试试绿色环保节能减排的旺旺打车？”

黄嘉新想都没想无情拒绝：“不想。”

李汶翰不管不顾地自说自话下去：“哎呀既然你这么想我就给你展示一下吧，旺旺打车，你值得拥有！首单减免哦，还再给你打5.1折！”

说着李汶翰拉住黄嘉新的手：“闭眼。”

黄嘉新虽然不知道他在搞什么名堂，但还是乖乖闭上了眼，想看看这只柴犬能整出什么花样来。

三秒后，他听到李汶翰说：“睁眼吧。”

眼前是一个完全陌生的地方，黄嘉新被吓了一跳：“这是哪里？”

李汶翰挠挠头：“不好意思，本来想瞬移回你家的，结果我这默认地址是我家，就把我们送到我家来了。”

瞬移——黄嘉新捕捉到关键词，心情复杂：“原来你会瞬间转移，之前为什么骗我。”

李汶翰露出了不太好意思的表情：“我这不是看耍你好玩嘛，就想骗骗你。谁知道你那么傻，真的信了。” 

黄嘉新：？

黄嘉新看着眼前的复式小别墅，心情更复杂了：“这是你家？”

李汶翰点点头：“昂。”

黄嘉新十分担忧：“你不会欠着几百万的房贷吧？过两天不会有讨债的人在我家门口喷漆写‘杀人偿命，欠债还钱’吧？”

“……我全款买的，买好几年了。”

“你哪来的钱？”

“我说了我自己挣的呀。”

黄嘉新沉默了一会，最后还是决定实话实说：“其实我花了51块就把你买来了，你这得被卖多少次才能买得起这么好的房子啊？”

李汶翰：“……”

“妈的李振宁那只考拉居然贱卖我！”李汶翰睁大了眼睛，气得不行，慷慨激昂地大骂道，“说好的至少卖99呢！我堂堂柴犬界第一花美男只值51块？？？这简直是侮辱！侮辱！”

黄嘉新一脸懵逼：“李振宁是谁？”

李汶翰气哼哼地给他解释：“凭借一条领带蝉联两届全国妖怪舞蹈比赛冠军，考拉界第一美男——这个是他自封的，坐拥一屋子粉底液的知名妖怪美妆博主，李深深李振宁。”

黄嘉新：“……你们妖怪介绍都这么浮夸的吗？”

想了想又发觉不对劲：“等等，深深这个名字怎么这么耳熟……”

“哦，他还开了家精灵店兼职做淘宝客服，不过因为脾气太差，经常被投诉。”李汶翰看了黄嘉新一眼，“你应该就是在他那里买的我吧，没有被他气出心脏病吧？”

……有一点。黄嘉新没把这句话说出口，他对李汶翰的家实在好奇：“来都来了，不请我进去坐坐？”

然而李汶翰犹豫了许久，很为难的样子：“好吧，但是只能坐一会哦。”

黄嘉新一进门，就看到一只可爱的小狗趴在玄关处睡觉，他蹲下来揉了揉小狗的头：“这是你养的宠物吗？没想到狗也养狗啊。”

李汶翰：“……这是我弟。”

小狗“嗷呜”地叫了一声，睁开眼凶狠地瞪了黄嘉新一眼，然后张开嘴毫不犹豫地咬住了黄嘉新的手。

黄嘉新痛得惨叫起来，委屈地看着李汶翰：“他干吗咬我啊呜呜呜呜呜。”

李汶翰指了指他的脚：“你踩到他的尾巴了。”

黄嘉新低头一看，果真脚下踩着一条毛茸茸的狗尾巴，他悻悻地收回脚：“对不起啊。”

“杨杨。”李汶翰无奈地喊了一声，“行了。”

小狗这才松开咬住黄嘉新的手，抖了抖毛，跑到李汶翰脚边，变成了人形。

是一个看起来很年轻的男孩子，穿着深蓝色的卫衣，戴一副圆圆的黑框眼镜，像个高中生。头发有点乱，应该是因为刚才睡觉的时候压坏了。

“杨杨，这是黄嘉新。”李汶翰简单地介绍了一句，又转过头对黄嘉新说，“这是我表弟，胡春杨。”

胡春杨上下认真打量了一会黄嘉新，有些嫌弃地偏过头：“哥，这就是你的人类主人？”

没等李汶翰说话，胡春杨又接着说：“你就是为了他狠心抛弃嘉羿哥？”

黄嘉新一头雾水：“嘉羿哥是谁？”

李汶翰慌张地想要拦住胡春杨，但胡春杨嘴快已经说了：

“我哥未婚夫。”

黄嘉新：？？？？？

李汶翰赶紧捂住胡春杨的嘴。

果然就不该让黄嘉新进来。

6.

千瞒万骗，还是防不住自己的弟弟一句口舌之快。

胡春杨爆完李汶翰的惊天大秘密后，李汶翰立即抓住黄嘉新瞬移回了黄嘉新家里，现在他们正坐在餐桌的两头对峙。

“事到如今，我也不瞒你了。”李汶翰叹了口气，一脸严肃，“其实我是柴可夫斯基氏第五十一代传人李旺旺，受家族所托，来人间寻找天赋异禀之人。年轻人，我看你骨骼清奇，要不要考虑一下加入我们大虎队？”

黄嘉新默默把刚做好的牛肉面往自己这边拉了过去。

“哎哎哎你有话好说别抢我牛肉面啊！”李汶翰把牛肉面抢回来护在怀里，扁了扁嘴，“好吧好吧我跟你说实话。”

“其实我是妖界狗族族长的小儿子，从小跟着家里学乱七八糟的灵术，隔空取物和时间静止对我来说都不算什么，我还会很多很厉害的技能，吼吼。”李汶翰挑起一筷子面吹了吹，吃了一大口，继续说，“我们狗族和熊族世代交好，上个月又要搞联姻，我爸非要让我嫁给熊族的嫡长子嘉羿，我又不喜欢他，所以我就逃到人间来了。我的钱也不是给人类当精灵赚的，是我从家里带出来的——跑路怎么能不带钱呢你说是吧。刚好李振宁在人间开店，我就让他给我找个主人，我好躲一下。”

黄嘉新听完，探究欲十足：“那个什么嘉羿，长得不好看？”

“长得可帅了，又高腿又长身材还好，他可是熊界第一美男。”

“……你们妖怪界到底有多少个第一美男？”

李汶翰嚼着牛肉，口齿不清地回道：“反正我最帅就对了。”

黄嘉新更好奇了：“那你为什么不喜欢他啊？”

“我不是那种只看脸和身材的肤浅的柴犬！”李汶翰挥舞着筷子，义愤填膺，“你不知道，小的时候他可讨厌了，老是爱揪我尾巴，仗着自己灵力比我高就逼我穿女装！穿女装！这简直是奇耻大辱！他还拍了照片到现在都没删掉！换成你你能喜欢他？”

“……”黄嘉新想到自己昨天也揪过李汶翰的尾巴，怪不得他今天要在自己脸上乱涂乱画，看来这只柴犬的报复心真的很强。

黄嘉新看着李汶翰吃着面把嘴塞得鼓鼓的样子，不像柴犬反而像只兔子，便忍不住逗兔子：“你未婚夫会不会找到我家来把你强行带回去啊？”

“怎么可能，我都偷跑出来快一个月了，他要是想找我早就找到了。”李汶翰埋头吃面的同时不忘抹黑嘉羿，“这更说明他就不是头好熊，还好我早就看清他的真面目……”

敲门声踩着李汶翰的尾音响起。

李汶翰：“……”

“黄嘉新，你是不是又点了外卖？”李汶翰咽了口口水，强装镇定，“都跟你说了大晚上的少吃点，你不怕胖吗？”

黄嘉新：？

是谁晚上十一点了还在吃加了两个煎蛋的大碗牛肉面？是你吗，柴可夫斯基氏第五十一代传人李旺旺？

眼看李汶翰扔下他心爱的牛肉面一秒变回柴犬火速跑进房间里躲了起来，黄嘉新好笑地去开门。

门外站着一个男人，又高腿又长身材还好，关键是，真的很帅。

不愧是熊界第一美男。黄嘉新这样想，虽然比我差那么一点点。

“你好。”嘉羿脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，“我找李汶翰。”

只听房间里传来一声雄浑的发自灵魂的喊叫：“李汶翰不在！”

嘉羿的长腿刚往声音来源的方向迈了两步，就见李汶翰自己开门出来了。他变回了人形，头发被刻意抓乱，穿着大一号的白色衬衫，领口解了两颗扣子，露出锁骨上显眼的痕迹。

黄嘉新发誓，那个暧昧的红痕一分钟前还是没有的。

李汶翰抱着黄嘉新的手臂，慵懒地倚在他身上，挑衅地冲嘉羿扬了扬下巴：“有事？”

嘉羿挑眉看了一眼他们亲密的动作，又偏头看向黄嘉新：“这位是？”

李汶翰说：“我男朋友。”

黄嘉新只愣了一秒，随即从善如流地搂住李汶翰的腰。

嘉羿的目光玩味地在他们之间流连：“李汶翰，我没记错的话，我们是有婚约的吧？”

“不，你记错了。”李汶翰义正辞严，“我们不但没有婚约，你还欠我五百万。”

“哦？是吗？”嘉羿说着从兜里拿出手机，笑眯眯地对黄嘉新说，“那这位帅哥，你想不想看看你男朋友穿裙子的样子呢？”

“嘉羿！”李汶翰急了，破口大骂，“你这头坏熊！坏得很！无耻！不要脸！大坏熊！”

“行了，不逗你了。”嘉羿收起手机，“我来是想邀请你参加我的婚礼的。”

李汶翰：？

黄嘉新小声问：“他不是你未婚夫吗？”

李汶翰看看嘉羿，又看看黄嘉新，心里也有些慌张：“……是的啊，没错啊，我爸之前是说要让我嫁给他的啊。但是现在我、我也不太确定……”

嘉羿变出请柬递上去，“切”了一声：“你以为我想娶你啊？谁会喜欢一条蠢狗啊。”

李汶翰不甘示弱立刻反击：“那难道你以为我会喜欢一头丑熊吗！”

“你说我丑！你才丑！我可是熊界第一美男！”

“你居然说我丑！我还是柴犬界第一美男呢！”

“你丑！”

“你丑！”

“你最丑！”

“你更丑！”

“你宇宙第一丑！”

“你人界妖怪界最丑！”

黄嘉新：……妖怪吵架都是这么幼稚的吗。

李汶翰看着手中滚着金边的精美红色请柬，翻了个白眼：“谁这么倒霉被你看上？哪个眼瞎的看上你了？”

说着翻开请柬，看到新娘的名字着实被震撼了一下：“卧槽，李菡！”

李菡——兔族的千金大小姐，长得漂亮人还温柔，常年高居妖怪界最想娶榜单的榜首。

“你小子有点东西。”李汶翰用手比了个6，发出“啧啧啧”声表示惋惜，“可惜一朵鲜花插在牛粪上。”

“我已经和我爸还有李叔叔说过了，我们的婚约就此取消。”嘉羿说着转身往门口走，“请柬我也送到了，那我就先走了。”

离开前嘉羿还不忘回头冲李汶翰嘲讽一句：“单身狗。”

李汶翰抄起茶几上的橘子就往嘉羿那边扔：“我有男朋友！”

嘉羿及时关上门挡住橘子攻击：“那等着你带你男朋友来我婚礼哦，不来是小狗。”

7.

黄嘉新是被尿意憋醒的，迷迷糊糊地下床推开厕所的门，只听见一声分贝突破天际的大叫。

他租的公寓比较小，只有一个厕所，平常都是和李汶翰共用的。黄嘉新这才发现厕所是亮着灯的，而一只不明生物正在浴缸里扑腾。

性感柴犬，在线洗澡。

李汶翰维持着柴犬的形态，见他来了大惊失色：“你居然偷看我洗澡！色狼！流氓！坏人！”

“你怎么大半夜洗澡。”黄嘉新不甚在意，边说边开始脱裤子。

柴犬李汶翰更慌了，两只肥肥的爪子护在胸前：“你你你你你干什么！黄嘉新我看错你了，没想到你是这种人！就算我帅你也要把持住自己啊！你连一只柴犬都要搞你是不是人啊！黄嘉新我警告你别乱来啊，虽然你乱来我也没办法，但是我会反抗的！我李汶翰绝不向恶势力低头！”

黄嘉新：“……我就是想上个厕所。”

黄嘉新撒完尿提上裤子，目光毫不避讳地在李汶翰的身上来回看了好几遍，不屑道：“呵，柴犬洗澡有什么好看的。”

李汶翰叫住他：“哎，别走。”

黄嘉新不明所以，只见李汶翰理直气壮地挺了挺胸脯：“你看了我就要对我负责。”

黄嘉新没皮没脸地接上话：“我不是已经是你男朋友了吗？”

李汶翰羞愤地把手边的浴球丢过去：“你想得美！”

黄嘉新继续说：“那请问我的男朋友，你要我做什么呢？”

李汶翰似乎有点不好意思：“你帮我搓背，我够不着。”

黄嘉新看着李汶翰的小短手也理解，但依旧奇怪：“你干吗不变成人形洗澡？”

“变成柴犬可以在浴缸里打滚，这种快乐你是体会不到的。”李汶翰邪魅一笑，“快过来帮我搓背，自己搓太累了。”

黄嘉新无语得要死，但还是走过去把李汶翰翻了个身挂在浴缸边上，拿澡巾给他擦背。

然后就听见这只柴犬发出了一连串奇怪的声音——

“啊，好舒服。”

“黄嘉新，你用力呀！用力，再用点力。”

“你能不能快一点啊？”

“啊啊啊，你弄疼我了，轻点轻点！”

“喔，好爽……”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新忍无可忍，提起李汶翰的后颈，小柴犬的短腿短手在空中扑腾了两下，非常识趣地认怂：“好好好我错了，你放我下来。”

但是洗完澡李汶翰便翻脸不认人，又开始嚣张地造反：“我要睡床！”

虽然黄嘉新的公寓有两个房间，但另外一个被他拿来改造成了游戏房，没有床只有两张游戏椅，平常李汶翰都是变成柴犬，随便哪个角落窝一下。

只有黄嘉新住的房间有床。

李汶翰变回了人形，一边擦头发一边振振有词：“陈宥维都可以睡床我也想睡！他跟我说何昶希家里的床可大了，能睡下八个他！好羡慕啊呜呜呜呜呜。”

黄嘉新心酸地落下一滴泪：“那是因为何昶希有钱。”

李汶翰不依不饶：“我不管，我就要睡床。你不让我睡床就是虐待我，虐待精灵是违反精灵保护法的。”

“好吧，那你来吧。”黄嘉新打了个哈欠，李汶翰乐呵呵地跟着他回房。

一进房间，李汶翰就飞扑到床上，欢快地打了两个滚。

黄嘉新：……还真是柴犬改不了打滚啊。

打完滚李汶翰盖上被子，双手交叠在胸前，心满意足地闭上眼：“睡了晚安。”

“？”黄嘉新终于发觉不对劲，“你怎么不变回柴犬？”

“我干吗要变回柴犬？”李汶翰眼睛也不睁，“都睡床了当然要变人了。黄嘉新快点关灯我要睡了。”

算了，都是男的怕什么。黄嘉新这样想着，关了灯上床。

结果就是黄嘉新这一晚无数次被李汶翰弄醒。李汶翰不是踹他的腰就是把脚插进他的双腿间，要么就抢他的被子，最过分的一次直接要来扒他的裤子。

黄嘉新吓得要死，他可不想二十五年的清白之身葬送在区区一只柴犬手里，于是他只能抓住李汶翰作乱的手把李汶翰带到怀里，防止李汶翰再做什么事。

正当黄嘉新搂住李汶翰的腰时，前一秒还睡得香沉的李汶翰睁开了眼：“……”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新：“我说我在梦游你信吗？”

8.

“主动梦游”黄嘉新坐在办公桌前，摇头叹气。

这已经是他这一天第722次想起李汶翰的细腰了。不光想李汶翰的细腰，还想李汶翰的红唇，李汶翰的笑，甚至李汶翰的东北话和“萨瓦迪卡”。

大事不好。

黄嘉新提心吊胆地思索许久，还是决定先问一下何昶希。他组织了一下语言，忐忑地点开微信聊天框：“你说，你要是有一天爱上陈宥维怎么办？”

何昶希秒回：“他这么帅还这么厉害，我爱上他也不亏啊。”

黄嘉新忧心忡忡：“可是你是人他是猪，你们人妖有别怎么谈恋爱啊。”

何昶希：“……”

黄嘉新以为他生气了，正要说两句话道歉，就看到何昶希神神秘秘地发来一句：“好吧，看在我们这么多年朋友的份上，我还是跟你说实话吧。”

黄嘉新：“？”

何昶希：“其实我不是人，我也是妖怪。”

黄嘉新：“？？？？？？？？？”

黄嘉新太过震撼，没多久何昶希又发来一张照片，是一只可爱的小熊猫。

以及一条陈宥维的语音：“这是他本体。没什么其他事就不要打扰我们了吧，谢谢。”

黄嘉新：“[好羡慕啊cnmd.jpg]”

眼看好朋友幸福美满了，黄嘉新没办法，只能点开精灵店的客服窗口。

【系统提示：客服深深为您服务。】

客服：你又怎么了？

黄嘉新：现在可以续约吗？

购买精灵都有期限，到时间了会解除契约关系被回收。黄嘉新买李汶翰的时候因为是活动款价钱很便宜，因此也只有一个月的使用权。

客服：你问李汶翰，随他高兴。我又不是真的卖精灵的。

黄嘉新：好吧

黄嘉新：对了，既然你和他是朋友，你知不知道他的理想型是什么样的啊？

客服：我们这里不是感情树洞，不提供感情咨询服务，谢谢。

黄嘉新：……我没有

客服：他喜欢嘉羿那种类型的，嘉羿你知道吧，就是他未婚夫

客服：他就喜欢这种长得帅的，身高腿长身材好的

黄嘉新：？

黄嘉新：可是他说他不喜欢嘉羿啊？

客服：对，所以这是我瞎鸡儿扯淡耍你玩的

黄嘉新：？？？

客服：其实他喜欢有钱的，要那种随随便便就买得起五位数价钱的精灵的

黄嘉新：……

黄嘉新：我怀疑你在内涵我

客服第三次已读不回。

下了班黄嘉新糟心地推开家门，看到李汶翰在客厅里背对着门不知道在干什么，屁股撅起来露出一小截柴犬尾巴。

黄嘉新走近了发现他在挑衣服，嘴里念念有词：“穿哪件好呢？这件太丑了，这件有点脏，这件已经过时了，这件去年姚明明结婚的时候穿过了……”

黄嘉新问：“你要出门？”

李汶翰转身热烈鼓掌：“你来了！欢迎欢迎，热烈欢迎！”

李汶翰拉着黄嘉新坐下，端茶递水，捏肩捶腿，分外殷勤。甚至还抱着黄嘉新的胳膊，开始撒娇：“主人~我的好主人~人界第一美男黄嘉新~”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新：“你又想吃牛肉面了？”

李汶翰双眼放光：“你带我去参加了同学会，礼尚往来，我也带你去参加嘉羿的婚礼吧！”

黄嘉新上了一天班累得要死，果断拒绝：“不想去。”

李汶翰以牙还牙：“你是我男朋友怎么可以不去呢？你没听到嘉羿昨天说我不带男朋友去参加他的婚礼就是小狗吗？”

黄嘉新好心提醒他：“你本来就是小狗吧。”

李汶翰：“……”

“这不重要！难道你要对我始乱终弃吗？”李汶翰说着开始擦并不存在的泪，“嘤嘤嘤，黄嘉新，你太让我失望了，这次我是真的受伤了……姚明明说得没错，人类都是大屁眼子，大猪蹄子！大猪蹄子黄嘉新！”

“行了行了，我跟你去还不行吗？”黄嘉新趁乱喊他，“我的男朋友。”

李汶翰马上变脸：“那你快点换衣服，穿帅点，别给我丢脸。”

黄嘉新很无奈：“没衣服啊。”

李汶翰随手在衣服堆里挑了一件：“喏，这件借你。”

是一件很浮夸的黑色西装，镶着很多钻，绣着满满当当的金线，特别花里胡哨。

黄嘉新想到刚才他说过的话，问：“这件不是摇命命结婚的时候穿过了吗？”

李汶翰纠正道：“是姚明明。姚明的姚，姚明的明。随便了，就这件了，快点要迟到了，五点的婚礼呢。”

黄嘉新：“现在已经五点半了。”

李汶翰：“……”

9.

等到李汶翰和黄嘉新赶到婚礼现场的时候，已经快六点了。李汶翰急着进去砸场子，出示了请柬就想直接入场，结果被拦下。

李汶翰十分不可思议：“你居然敢拦我！你知道我是谁吗？”

拦住他的人用冷淡的三白眼看他：“爱谁谁。”

李汶翰：“我可是大虎队的老大，东北话十级证书持有者，铁老弟表演艺术家，李汶翰！”

黄嘉新：？你怎么又多了这么多奇奇怪怪的身份？

夏瀚宇：“随礼呢？”

李汶翰：？

“没有随礼不得入场。”夏瀚宇面无表情地看了他一眼，“而且你还迟到了，按规矩来说应该加钱。”

李汶翰怒了：“哪里来的破规矩！”

夏瀚宇：“为了你临时加的。”

李汶翰：？

夏瀚宇拿出手机摁亮屏幕，锁屏壁纸赫然是微信和支付宝的收款码。

“支持微信支付宝，扫这两个码就行。”

李汶翰愤怒地扫了码，几秒后就听到夏瀚宇的手机发出提示音：“支付宝到账，13.14元。”

夏瀚宇很嫌弃：“你怎么这么穷酸啊。”

李汶翰：“？？？这是你的收款码？不是给嘉羿的份子钱吗？？”

夏瀚宇面不改色：“我也今天结婚啊。”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：“不是，我们认识吗？”

夏瀚宇神色自若：“不认识啊。”

李汶翰简直要被气笑了：“那我干吗要给你钱！”

“我未婚妻跟别人跑了，刚好隔壁也在办婚礼，就来串串门。收你点钱怎么了，我这么惨，你有没有同情心啊。”

“你看起来根本不像很惨的样子，我甚至觉得你还有点开心。”

“唉，这都被你发现了。”

李汶翰：？？？

黄嘉新及时拦住马上要冲上去打人的李汶翰：“算了算了，大哥，消消气，杀人犯法，杀人犯法。”

李汶翰愤怒地大叫：“他不是人！”

黄嘉新谴责道：“你怎么骂人呢？”

“他也是妖怪别以为我看不出来，你这只死狗把钱还给我！”

“杀妖怪也犯法的，也要坐牢的。”夏瀚宇一本正经，“现在是法治社会，要争当社会主义新时代的好妖怪。”

说完就飞快跑进包厢里，混进人群中，李汶翰立马追杀进去：“还钱！”

婚礼流程已经过了大半，轮到新郎新娘敬酒，嘉羿敬到朋友桌的时候，看了一圈没见到李汶翰，便问：“李汶翰呢？没来？”

李振宁举起酒杯：“可能在家里跟他男朋友这样那样呢吧别管他他不重要。”

嘉羿有点懵了：“他真的有男朋友？”

李振宁神秘一笑：“现在还没有，但迟早的事。”

嘉羿还要说什么，却听得不远处传来一声熟悉的叫喊：“死狗还钱！”

他转过头，只见一头阿拉斯加跑在前面，后边紧跟着一只柴犬，再后面是气喘吁吁的黄嘉新。

嘉羿走上前，一手一个把他们提起来：“李汶翰，这是我的婚礼，你别乱来。”然后又对夏瀚宇微笑道，“这位朋友，你也是。”

夏瀚宇敏锐地察觉到这个人的灵力非同寻常，其实李汶翰的灵力也在他之上，真要打起来他没什么胜算，就乖乖地任由他提溜着自己。

嘉羿把两只狗扔到座位上，黄嘉新默默地跟过来坐到李汶翰身旁，李汶翰变回人形，气鼓鼓地嘲讽道：“你连13块1毛4都不还，你是多穷啊。”

阿拉斯加也变成了人，理了理有些凌乱的西装，拿起一块西瓜：“就很穷啊。我的钱都拿来娶老婆了，结果老婆还跟人跑了。现在连房租都付不起，工作也丢了，无业游民啊。”

“他真的好惨啊……”黄嘉新小声嘟囔了一句，被李汶翰听见狠狠地瞪了一眼，于是黄嘉新马上改口：“可怜之人必有可恨之处，必须的必！”

“既然这样，你来我的店当客服吧。”一直观望的李振宁开口道，“包吃包住，有五险一金，做得好每个月有提成，年底还有奖金。”

黄嘉新一听到“客服”两个字就敏感得不行，看看李振宁又看看李汶翰：“他就是……？”

李汶翰塞了口蛋糕到嘴里：“对，他就是李振宁。”

黄嘉新紧紧握拳，正要起身报仇雪恨，就听见李汶翰说：“他会吸收财运的哦，你最好不要招惹他。”

黄嘉新握拳的手马上松开，转而拿起了一杯饮料：“李大哥，我敬你一杯。”

李振宁：？

10.

李汶翰本来是要来砸场的，但是酒席实在好吃，新娘又特别漂亮，他也就暂时放下了新仇旧恨，甚至和嘉羿把酒言欢。

黄嘉新看了各色各样的妖怪，有点担心：“我会不会被吃掉啊？”

李汶翰拍拍胸脯：“不会的，跟紧你虎哥我，保证你安安全全哒！”

五分钟后，黄嘉新看着醉得一塌糊涂的李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰拉着李振宁的手，打了个酒嗝：“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜弟弟啊，我失散多年的好弟弟啊！嗝！”

李振宁玩着手机头也没抬：“嗯嗯嗯我的好哥哥，你还欠我二十块钱呢，要不现在还了？”

李汶翰随即甩开他的手：“我没有你这个弟弟！你冒充我弟弟，居心何在！”

接下来黄嘉新总算是知道了耍酒疯是一件多么可怕的事。

李汶翰抢走了司仪的麦克风放飞地一展歌喉，唱完了《那一夜》唱《求佛》，唱完了《秋天不回来》唱《错错错》，自我陶醉得不行。

眼看嘉羿要冲上台打他了，李汶翰连忙说：“接下来这首歌送给我们的新郎新娘——无论苦辣与酸甜，让微笑相伴！无论咫尺与天涯，让祝福溢满！无论海枯与石烂，让真爱永远！亲爱的朋友，祝愿你们生生世世，相爱的心永不变！新婚快乐！”

李汶翰深吸一口气，开始鬼哭狼嚎：“李振宁慢慢踏出我最真实的步调！……世界的吵闹已经不重要，而我已经被你们找到！……Supa dupa like bomba supa dupa like bomba！Wow！Wow！Wow！Supa dupa like bomba supa dupa like bomb！Wow！Wow！”

黄嘉新汗涔涔地把李汶翰从台上拖下来：“停，可以了，别唱了，嘉羿要报警了。他结婚你唱的这都是什么啊？”

然而李汶翰瞪着一双大眼睛懵懂地看着他：“啊？什么？今天不是李振宁结婚吗？”

李振宁缓缓翻了个白眼：“滚。我连对象都没有，和谁结婚？和你啊？”

“少打我主意。”李汶翰抱住黄嘉新的腰把自己埋进黄嘉新怀里，警惕地对李振宁说，“你没有对象，我可是有对象的。”

虽然黄嘉新知道李汶翰大概率在说醉话，但他依旧被撩得心旌荡漾，大着胆子搂住李汶翰的肩，冲李振宁扬了扬下巴露出一个欠揍的笑。

李振宁比了个赞：“行，真行。祝你们新婚快乐。”

李汶翰醉醺醺地靠在黄嘉新的肩头，冲李振宁摆摆手：“好了，新人现在要入洞房了，闲杂人等退下。”

“牛逼，真的牛逼。”李振宁忍不住双手比赞。

李汶翰又喝了好几杯，醉得走不动路，在座位上哀嚎。李振宁心累地跟黄嘉新说：“你赶紧把他带走吧，丢人……丢狗。”

黄嘉新拖着李汶翰出了酒店，艰难地把李汶翰扛上出租车，李汶翰腻腻乎乎地黏上来，张开手向黄嘉新撒娇：“嗯……抱抱。”

司机咳了一声，摇头道：“现在的年轻人，真是开放啊。”

黄嘉新本来还存了点缱绻旖旎的心思，想着大家都是成年人……好吧，李汶翰虽然是柴犬妖怪，但也成年了吧？——那么如果李汶翰趁着喝醉了对他做点什么事，他也就半推半就地同意了吧。

然而事实却是，李汶翰从下车就开始吐，吐了黄嘉新一身不够，回家抱着马桶继续吐。

黄嘉新翻箱倒柜找出来醒酒茶，泡好了递过去，李汶翰瘫倒在黄嘉新的床上不想动：“你喂我。”

喝了两口李汶翰就不想喝了，哼哼唧唧地钻进被窝里：“睡觉睡觉，我今晚要睡床。”

黄嘉新一边心疼一边责怪：“不能喝你还喝这么多，下次不许再喝酒了。”

李汶翰的声音从被子里传出来，闷闷的：“喝醉了我才能有借口偷亲你嘛。”

黄嘉新心下一动，搞不懂李汶翰到底是醉得糊涂了还是清醒着装醉，于是成功地抓错了重点：“你也没偷亲我啊。”

李汶翰猛地掀开被子：“谁说我没亲了！”

李汶翰握了握拳，凑上去飞快地啄了一下黄嘉新的唇，然后又飞快地钻回被子里，把自己盖得严严实实。

他的声音依旧闷闷的：“现在不就偷亲了嘛。”

11.

妖怪界著名恋爱大师猫妖姚明明曾经说过，谈恋爱，是痛并快乐着的一个过程。

小区门口新开的面馆做开业酬宾活动，只要花9块9就可以自助吃面，想吃多少吃多少。

老板管栎惆怅地看着已经吃了四碗面准备吃第五碗的这位客人，心想他这个店可能还没开始盈利就要被吃破产了。

李汶翰喝完最后一口汤，摇头叹息道：“黄嘉新你垃圾，才吃了三碗，你不行啊。”

黄嘉新瘫在椅子上，摸摸自己吃撑的肚子：“晚上让你看看我行不行。”

“老板，再来一碗！”李汶翰举着碗冲老板喊，“你们这的牛肉面好好吃啊，就是太辣了，能不能不加辣啊？”

“好嘞！”管栎扬声应了一句，然后走进后厨对厨师说：“一碗牛肉面，加辣，要多辣有多辣，变态辣。”

几分钟后管栎亲自端着那碗加了半罐辣椒的牛肉面走出来，放到李汶翰面前，露出一个大大的笑：“您的面。”

“怎么全是辣椒啊？我说了不要辣的呀。”李汶翰苦着一张脸，“我不太能吃辣的，吃多了会变回原形的……”

管栎没听到他这句话，哼着歌走回收银台。

“这也太辣了吧！老板是不是重庆人啊！”李汶翰吃了两口面被辣得直抽气，遂使唤黄嘉新，“黄嘉新你快去给我买瓶水。”

等黄嘉新买了水回到面馆，就看见一只柴犬挥舞着小短腿跑过来蹭他的裤脚，黄嘉新蹲下来，柴犬吐着舌头急切地伸出手。

黄嘉新没明白李汶翰什么意思，迟疑着也伸出手碰了下他肉肉的手掌，完成了一个完美的击掌。

李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰气得扑到黄嘉新脸上挠他：“我让你把水给我谁让你跟我击掌了！姚明明果然没说错，人类靠得住，母猪会上树！”

谈恋爱，真的很痛。仅仅因为一瓶水，李汶翰生气了，黄嘉新做了牛肉面李汶翰也只吃了两碗，平常他都要吃起码五碗。

黄嘉新郁闷地点开精灵店的客服窗口。

【系统提示：客服果果为您服务。】

客服：亲，您好，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？[可爱]

黄嘉新：？这次怎么不是李振宁了，你们这个店居然有第二个客服了？

客服：亲，是的呢

黄嘉新：我想问一下怎么哄精灵啊

客服：买西瓜哄

客服：或者做蛋炒饭给他吃

黄嘉新：我都哄了好几天了他还在生气，每天晚上只允许我做一次，怎么办啊

客服：亲，这边建议不要对我们这种单身狗进行狗粮暴击呢

黄嘉新：我是真诚地发问啊，到底怎么办啊

客服：下了，88

黄嘉新：？？？

精灵店的客服是靠不住了，黄嘉新苦思冥想，正打算打扰陈宥维虚心请教一下到底怎么哄男朋友，就听见李汶翰的声音从浴室里传来：“黄嘉新，快来帮我搓背！”

黄嘉新连忙跑进浴室，看到李汶翰裸着身体泡在浴缸里。

“你看什么看，没看过柴犬洗澡啊？”李汶翰“哼”了一声，“快来给我搓背，快来快来。”

那当然看过，只是跟上次不同的是，这次李汶翰没有变回柴犬，而是维持着人形。

黄嘉新关上浴室的门，傻笑着走过去：“好好好，我这就来了。”

谈恋爱，也真的很快乐。

END

彩蛋：  
著名学者柴可夫斯基《精灵保护法》摘录：  
第一条，李汶翰是全部精灵中最帅的那一个，不接受反驳。  
第二条，以道德为标准，不要无事生事。  
第三条，在条约生效期间，精灵的主人要对精灵进行无微不至的关怀。如果精灵想吃牛肉面，一定要满足他的要求。  
第四条，不能威胁恐吓精灵，更不能打骂、虐待精灵。  
……  
第五十一条，本保护法最终解释权归李汶翰所有。  
必须的必！


End file.
